


You Sang to Me

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Sam has been living in a haze of happiness for a while now.  He married his soulmate, and there's times where it still hits him like a ton of bricks.  Dean has been sweet and attentive to Sam, but Sam's used to that.  What he didn’t expect to get was Dean starting to act all sappy.





	You Sang to Me

Sam has been living in a haze of happiness for a while now. He married his soulmate, and there's times where it still hits him like a ton of bricks. Dean has been sweet and attentive to Sam, but Sam's used to that. What he didn’t expect to get was Dean starting to act all sappy. 

They had several regular errands they ran together because they didn’t like to be separated very often. Sam first noticed it one day when Dean struck up a conversation with a nearby stranger, he made a point of mentioning Sam as his husband. At first Sam thinks it's just Dean using a cover like they do when they hunt. But then, he started to really pay attention to Dean when he said it. He was proud, face was full of joy. The sight alone made Sam get all teary eyed; the love they shared was very important to him, and the fact that Dean was boasting about it was sweet. The clerks at one of their favorite gas station/grocery store had taken to calling them lovebirds. It always made Dean blush and reach for Sam's hand. 

 

But then, it happened again. It was a beautiful Saturday, and they decided to go to lunch at a nearby diner. They were in Texas on a hunt, wearing their fed suits. When the waitress came over, they were already holding hands.

“You two boys are so cute.” She winks at them, catching Dean’s eye.

“Well, we are newlyweds. I love my husband.” Dean squeezes Sam’s hand, giving the waitress his biggest grin

Sam is so shocked, he misses Dean ordering for him and the waitress’s sappy grin. He tries to process what has gotten into “no chick flick moments” Dean. He's not complaining, of course not, but he has to wonder what brought this on. They can't really be considered newlyweds now, but the fact that Dean would say so anyway makes Sam feel all warm and loved. The rest of the hunt goes well as usual, but Sam decides he needs to get to the bottom of this when they get back to the bunker. 

They make their way home, safe and sound, and it's not long before they're laying in bed, snuggling in a haze of happiness after their lovemaking. But somewhere, Sam decides while he has Dean in a great mental state, he can ask the question and not get shut out.

“Dean, I’m not complaining at all, but why do you keep telling every person we meet that I’m your husband?” Sam traces his thumb over Dean’s stomach, listening to his heartbeat.

“Sammy, I’m proud of you. You’re such a good little wife. Listening when your man’s talking.” Dean chuckles as Sam makes his patented bitch face.

“Very funny. I know you, Dean, and being sappy just isn’t like you.” Sam knows if he pushes, he'll eventually get his answer.

“Fine. I guess I just want to make up for lost time. I’ve loved you for a long time, Sammy. I just didn’t show it.” Dean’s voice goes quiet as he speaks, and Sam can almost hear tears there.

“I know you love me.” Sam kisses Dean’s chest, loving the feel of goosebumps on his skin.

“Sammy, you’re so special to me. You deserve to always feel that way, all the time.” Dean tilts Sam’s chin up and kisses him softly.

“Dean, having you is all I'll ever need.” Sam smiles at Dean and feels so much love, he feels it leak out one eye. Dean wipes it away, thinking about how close he had come to losing Sam when he sat by his bedside before the angel took him over. He came so close to never having this chance to show Sammy just how much he means to Dean. He can’t say any of that to Sam, though, because that would mean telling the truth about Gadreel, and what Dean did to keep Sam alive with him. 

“Trust me Sam, I will spend the rest of my life making you feel special and loved.” Dean kisses Sam a little deeper, with some promise. They’re not as young as they used to be. This promise is for later, when they have eaten and enjoyed some domestic life. Sam's so glad he was able to marry Dean; he knows they have both been separated by death and other problems. They’re so lucky to still be alive and together, and he is sure they will make the best of this time they are given. Besides, they have work to do.


End file.
